


By The Book

by Humansunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Professor Alec Lightwood, Professor Magnus Bane, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Magnus Bane just wants to teach his classes in peace, but the class scheduling software seems hell bent on making sure he has to fight Alec Lightwood for his favourite lecture hall.





	By The Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softksjs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softksjs/gifts).



> Gabby prompted this! It was meant to be a ficlet but I like it so much I might make it into a multi-chaptered thing! Here's the original prompt: hmm a prompt, maybe like a cute fluffy rival college professors malec au??

“Alright, I thought we settled this last week, Professor Darktree.” Magnus said evenly, adjusting the stack of handouts in his arms. 

“We did. We decided that I definitely booked this room in this timeslot.” Alec insisted, raising his chin. “And for the last time, my name is Lightwood.”

Magnus clenched his jaw, the two of them staring each other down. Alec was halfway through a lecture on Hemingway, stood behind the lecturn, while Magnus stood his ground at the door, his eyes narrowed. “I have it from half past.” 

“No, the computer made an error. I need this room for an hour and a half. I can’t do these lectures in an hour.” 

“Well maybe you should learn to streamline your content,” Magnus replied, “it’s not like Hemingway is worth 90 minutes of anybody’s time, anyway.” 

Alec narrowed his eyes. “He’s a genius and you know it.” 

“A genius.” Magnus snorted, shaking his head. “Sure.” 

“Uhh, Professor Lightwood? If it’s alright, there’s a huge hockey game tonight, so maybe we could finish your lecture next week?” One of the students, Clary, volunteered, and Alec glanced at her. 

“Oh, uh…” Alec scratched the back of his head, looking up at the screen behind him. “Fine, yes, if you all want to leave… Go ahead. But next week we’re doing the full ninety minutes!” 

Magnus smirked, nodding at some of the students as they passed him. 

“You happy now?” Alec huffed, packing up his stuff. 

Magnus shrugged, walking into the room to put his handouts down. “Justice has been served.”

“You know, we could fix this for good if we just went to the front desk together.” 

“We could,” Magnus allowed, “but this is the one time we’re on campus at the same time and this is my favourite class of the week.”

Alec frowned, pausing where he’d been putting away his laptop. “How do you know when I’m on campus?” 

Magnus cleared his throat, turning to face the wall as he pretended to dig through his satchel. “You always park in the same spot. I’d recognise that obnoxiously ugly car you drive anywhere.” 

“I had no idea you were that interested in me, Professor Bane,” Alec said smugly, “I have no idea what car you drive.” 

Magnus turned around to glare at him. “We both know that’s bullshit, considering you backed into it the first week of class.” 

“Oh…” Alec’s face fell a little at the memory. “I forgot about that.” 

“Of course you did,” Magnus muttered, plugging in his laptop. “Now if you excuse me, I have a lecture to take.” 

Alec hesitated, heaving his satchel onto his shoulder. “What’s it on?” 

“Queer theory in the vampire genre,” Magnus answered, straightening his shirt. 

“Huh.” 

Magnus glanced at him, frowning. “What?” 

Alec looked surprised, not realising he’d said it out loud. “Oh, uh… It’s just… I thought you were straight.” 

“Just because I teach queer theory doesn’t mean I’m queer.” Magnus pointed out, sniffing. “But for the record, I’m offended that you looked at me and thought I was heterosexual.” 

Alec laughed, hovering just inside the doorway as students started to file in. “Listen, we’re Literature professors. I’ve learned not to judge by appearances.” He shrugged, gesturing to Magnus’ clothes. “I figured you were just into the vampy aesthetic, given your specialty.” 

“Why are you so invested in my sexual orientation, Professor Darktree?” Magnus asked, feeling a little warm. He’d tried really hard to dislike Alec for months, and here he was being endearing and awkward and handsome in his rayban glasses and tweed jacket? It was unfair, was what it was. 

“We queers gotta stick together, right?” 

Magnus shrugged. “Only when we like each other.” 

“I feel like I could like you, if you let me.” Alec admitted, blushing a little as he remembered that there were half a dozen students present. He felt a little better when he looked at Magnus and realised that he looked a little embarrassed, too. 

“I’ll meet you by the front desk in 50 minutes,” Magnus said quietly, putting his hands on his hips.

Alec nodded, trying to bite back a grin, and left Magnus to his lecture.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to see more of this!


End file.
